


Your Scent Still Lingers

by akinikko



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Also on asianfanfics, Based after Lu Han and Kris' leaving, Comforting Lay and Suho, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mama Suho, Taoris implications, Vulnerable Sehun, mentions of Kris Wu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6410731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akinikko/pseuds/akinikko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun and Luhan always swapped at least one piece of clothing, before the EXO12 was cut to Exo-K and Exo-M. Now Exo had joined together once more, but even though they are EXO, they were not quite EXO, not without the two who had left. No, they looked like your casual 'Exo from Exo planet ' but deep down, they were all hurting, two more than the rest.</p><p>Now as Sehun browsed through his wardrobe trying to find clothes for this interview. The maknae all but brushes past a shirt and hoodie. One shirt and one hoodie that was not his. Only as he pulled the two pieces of clothing out, does Sehun realise; Yes he was hurting. He was alone now. His favourite Hyung was gone, and there was nothing he could've done to stop him. As he hugged the clothes close to him, the familiar scent washing over him, bringing back memories of the exact moments of how the shirt and hoodie ended up in his wardrobe. Instantly, Sehun found himself breaking down in tears. Suho already on high alert at the sobs coming from the otherside of the door. Entering, rushing to the maknae, whispering calming words into the his ear, yet the only words that were running through Sehun's mind though were five words.</p><p>"I really miss you, Luhannie."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Scent Still Lingers

**Author's Note:**

> So... this is my first EXO Fic... Well. Actually my first pairing fic, that doesn't involve my OCs for the whole KPOP Fanfiction world.
> 
> It's HunHan. Sehun and Luhan. Because I ship that so hard. (Even tho LuLu isn't with Exo. He still is too me~!)
> 
> It's mainly fluff, about something I read. Whether it's true or not I dunno. But it's about how Sehun and Luhan "supposedly" swapped clothes whenever Exo M went back to China.
> 
> I found it adorable, so I decided to write up a small fic. I mostly got the idea off it when I was talking to a friend about EXO on the way back from college.
> 
> I literally went "So... Like, I read Sehun and Luhan swapped clothes. I wonder if Sehun has ever gone in his wardrobe and been like... 'Wait. This isn't mine... It's Luhan's.' Or vice-versa."
> 
> (P.S. She laughed at me.)
> 
> Anyway sorry if anyone seems a little off. As I said, I'm new to this.

Suho had just been told that there was a interview happening today as soon as he had woken up, so now the mother of the group, was running to every door, waking everyone up in a complete hurrying to get them all ready for the interview that they had in just under two hours. That meant 10 grown males, running around the dorm to get ready for an interview, and whatever else was to come after this one interview. It may seem like ages, but in reality the group took forever to get ready, most more that others, and they still had to get there.

**Sehun's P.o.V**  


I stood in the hall, just finished in the shower, as the towel sat over my head. Staring down the hall to my left, as my gaze lingering on that corridor, I could feel the frown etching it's way into my expression as I slowly realised. He isn't going to turn out of that corner, and run into my arms, before telling me to hurry up and get dressed. Sighing I finished drying my hair and walked into my room, I had bleached it from the rainbow colour back to a beach blonde colour, there were still hints of the darker colours showing, so I know I have to bleach it once more. I figure it won't stay that way for long though, most of the group, we always seem to have an urge to dye our hair before a music video, or a live performance, not entierly sure to why we do, but we just do. Taking a few of the damp strands between my fingers, I looked towards the mirror and sighed, before realsing a small huff. It remindeds me of that time we dyed our hair almost the same colour.

* * *

_"Luhannie... You're spilling the dye!"_

_The elder quickly held the bottle right before screwing the lid on, as the younger took it out of the others hands, setting it on the side. Luhan looked at him and smiled a cheeky innocent grin, before moving onto sorting out the next bottle of pink hair dye that was waiting to be made. He really didn't know why the older male wanted to do this, but he was bound to dye his hair soon, why not now?_

_"Okay. Sehunnie, which pink do you want, dark or light?"_

_"Uhm..." Brown eyes stared at the two bottles. Luhan, even had the decency to label which colour was which. "Light."_

_"Alright."_

_The two spent the next hour or so dying each other's hair. Sehun had to tell Luhan to becareful mulitple times when the elder still nearly spilt the dye everywhere, but on Sehun's hair, because he was laughing too much, at what the younger didn't know._

* * *

I shook my head at the memory, as Lay had walked past before noticing I wasn't getting ready. I didn't know how long he was standing there for, before actually deciding to talk, but it was probably a few minutes and enought time to notice that I was so lost in my thoughts to even realise that we were on a time limit. "Sehun. Hurry up, Suho's panicking like crazy because no one is ready!" I turned my head to look at the other member, before nodding quietly, and started to get ready as the other headed back to his room. Lay knew about how Luhan and I felt towards eachother, he figured it out, I'm not sure how he figured it out, but he just did. Suho soon came into the room we shared after finally getting everyone up, and at least starting to get ready.

"Sehun. You okay?"

Once again i turned from my wardrobe and looked towards the other. Nodding to him, he nodded back cautiously before leaving the room, and once I again i went back to trying to get ready, but I just didn't feel like doing this interveiw. I didn't feel like doing it because, I know the whole thing, the laughter is not going to be the same. I know the others will look like they are laughing, but it wouldn't be from the heart. I know that there will be questions about Kris and Luhan, about how Exo had gone from twelve memebers down to eleven in the during the spring of 2014, then down to ten in the fall of 2014, how we lost two members within one year. Suho could probably tell I didn't want to do this. He could tell if there was something seriously wrong, or something we didn't like to a certain degree.

Sighing I decided to at least try to get ready. Opening my part of the wardrobe I browsed through the trousers first, decided on the ripped black skinnies that were similar to the ones I wore in the 'Call Me Baby' music video, but it wasn't those ones, it was a different pair, a replica if you would say. Taking those out, I laid them on the bed, before going to look for a shirt. My brown orbs just browsed through the first lot of the shirts I had. There were so many of them, mostly formal shirts, and a few casual shirts, but we all had so many.

I just grabbed a casual button up, before pulling it out and frowned a little. "Why this one...?" Out of all the casual shirts I had, it had to be the one that he picked out when the group went on that shopping trip. I set it on the bed along with my jeans, before biting my bottom lip, gnawing at it as I clenched my fists. It just wasn't the same anymore.

* * *

_"Hey Sehunnie!"_

_The younger looked up from the shirts he was looking at, as his Hyung ran over to him, holding two shirts. They looked similar, just different colours._

_"Lulu?"_

_"I was thinking. Since we are like bestfriends and all." Sehun nodded as the elder lifted the shirts up with a childish grinning his face. "Why not get matching shirts?"_

_Sehun felt his cheeks fluster at the thought. He never thought of that idea before. "That's genius Luhannie!" The other chuckled at the praise the younger gave him before gesturing to the shirts. "I'll take the blue one, so you have red?"_

_"Sounds good to me Hunnie~!"_

* * *

I rubbed my face and growled at the memories that kept coming back. It was starting to annoy me so much. Letting out a huff I turned back around and went to grab my leather jacket before feeling my fingers brush against something soft at the back of my wardrobe. I froze, as I felt myself trembled. My brown orb landing on the silver open bracelet on my wrist.

"I wonder if he still wears his...?"

I mumbled as I gripped the fabric, before opening my wardrobe more. The familiar colour came slightly into view, before I felt myself slam the wardrobe closed. No more please. I loved over to where all my bracelets were, picking a few up, like my skull one and other like that and putting them on my wrist, before I stopped and just stared at the silver bracelet. It was when we went to China. I remembered it perfectly. Luhan had one as well, a closed one to the brand new chastity collection. I don't know why he brought me it, but I didn't care. I didn't care for whatever meaning it gave the fans. The feeling I got was that Luhan trusted me, that he wasn't going to leave and it was proof that we were even closer than before we debuted as EXO. 

At least. I that's what I thought.

* * *

_"Hyung... Have you seen Luhan?"_

_Lay turned to Sehun and blinked before pointing to the room that Luhan was staying in. Nodding, as a thanks the maknae quickly made his way over to the door and softly wrapped his knuckles over the wood. A small tired, raspy come in was heard, and Sehun slowly opened the door._

_"Luhannie... A-Are you okay?"_

_"Sehunnie... Oh, I just feel a little tired from the concert. I'll be fine after in rest a little."_

_"Oh. Okay, do you want me to leave?"_

_"N-No... Stay, actually." Luhan quickly sat up, his actions startling the younger a little, before the elder added on a quiet, "Please?"_

_Understanding, Sehun soon closed the door and walked over to where his Hyung was laying on the bed, before laying next to him. Instantly, Luhan snuggled up to the younger male - shocking Sehun, because he didn't kick the younger out of the bed - and sighed, before coughing a little._

_"Thank you Sehunnie."_

_"Anything for you, Lulu."_

_The elder smiled and snuggled further into the younger, but taller body, falling asleep. Though Sehun jotted then, short raps breathing pattern of his Hyung and it worried him. He silently laI'd there letting his Hyung snuggle up to him, as he scanned the elder males appearance._

_Luhan had gotten a lot paler, and Sehun noticed the dark circles underneath the Chinese members eyes. It was worse now than before, because a few chinese members shut themselves out from the rest off the group when Kris had left the group. Now he was worrying again, because Luhan seemed to be growing worse by the day._

_"You're sick right... Luhannie?" Mostly asking himself, knowing the other was asleep already. "I'm not good with this, I'm sorry, but I'm here Luhannie, always here."_

* * *

I walked back over to my wardrobe and pulled the doors open, before my gaze landed on the dreaded clothing piece I didn't want to see. My hand softly touched it, as if it was fragile like a grains if sand. I could feel it beginning. The tears. After I had realised that Luhannie was getting more sickly by the day, I confessed, and I did it everyday. Telling him how much I would miss him when they went back to China. How I will wait for his return, no matter how long it takes. I'd messaged him every night telling him I love and miss him, and that I hope to whatever god is out there, that he is okay.

A knock on the door alerted me and I took a quiet deep breath. "I'm almost. Done..." Like hell was I. Gripping the hoodie, I pulled it out of the wardrobe and frowned, holding it. No. Hugging the hoodie, I took a deep breath and that was it.

That was all it took, and I felt myself beginning to cry. It still smelled of Luhan. He was gone, he left and I couldn't stop him. He was ill, he couldn't sleep. He was struggling to breath probably. I remember when he would ask me to stay with him during the night because, I remember Luhannie mentioning that during one of the talks we had in early of the hours of the day, when we couldn't sleep, or when Luhan decided to have a midnight conversation. 

"Sehun! Are you done yet!" A knock on the door, I knew who it was but I couldn't move. "Sehun... Are you...? Sehun! Open up!"

Not when all the memories from before that concert came back. Way before the concert. When they were going back to China for a few weeks again to promote the Chinese versions our songs over there.

* * *

_"Sehunnie, I'll put it in the back!"_

_Luhan had taken the shirt off alongwith the hoodie he would wear over the top. The one from EXO's 'History' MV. The smaller male soon hung them on a hanger and shoved them into the back of Sehun's wardrobe before the other returned._

_"Okay Luhannie, I put mine in your suitcase."_

_He closed the suitcase after he had finished folding the shirt and jacket from EXO's ' Overdose ' MV. The younger pouted as the elder smiled._

_"Do you really have to go?"_

_It was a childish question, and he did it everytime EXO parted into the sub units. Luhan just laughed his adorable laugh before placing a soft chaste kiss on Sehun's lips. " I'll be back as soon as I can, Sehun."_

_"Promise?"_

_"Promise."_

_Sehun hugged the elder chinese member , before the other hugged back and then headed out to the airport, with the rest of Exo-M._

* * *

Suho soon came into the room. I could tell from the rushed footsteps. He soon knelt beside me, I could hear him calling my name softly, but what I noticed the most was the fact he was trying to take the clothes from me, and I instantly schooled my head, holding them tighter to my chest. "Tao! Xiumin!" Suho called, before huffing a little, "Chanyeol! Baekhyun!" He soothing started to rub my back, as I continued to cry, whispering small 'hushes' and 'its going to be fine' even if he knew what he was saying were lies. I knew Suho-hyung was just trying his best.

When the sounds of rushed steps made themselves heard, Lay poked his head in and his eyes widened at the scene, before rushing over asking what happened, but all Suho could whisper was Luhan, before I began to cry more. Lay nodded, before telling Suho to go sort out the others, the elder agreed and stepped out closing the door behind him, leaving me alone with Lay.

"Hey... Sehun." Lay tried to calm me down, he even sat down next to me, and pulled me to sit between his legs, my back leaning against his right, as it faced the door, and his left set over the top of my knees, as he wrapped his arms aorund me, allowing me to lean into his chest, hugging the clothes still, crying to myself. "Sehun, listen. Luhan is fine. He is getting better, and you know, sooner or later we'll hear something good, like he has won an award, or done a concert. I heard that he is going to be acting in a film too as well soon."

"R-really. Is Lulu really okay?" I sniffled and looked up at the elder.

"Really. Would Luhan act in a movie, if he was still ill?" Lay replied.

That did make sense. If Luhan wanted to get better, he wouldn't go straight into acting. He would wait for himself to get somewhat healthier then go back to do something, but that still didn't change the fact that I missed him. I figure Lay gathered that from how he hugged him tighter, I just sat there frowning at the fact that it was Luhan's arms comforting me, or my arms wrapped around the Lulu comforting him. I guess it's better than nothing though.

"Are you okay now?" Lay mumbled, lifting his head a little as I nodded once. "Alright. As much as I know you don't want to go, you need to finish getting ready."

"I understand hyung. I'll be out after I've finished getting ready."

"Alright then. Make it quick or Suho will probably have another panic moment."

I felt myself chuckle a little at the image of Suho running around fussing over us. He was like that, but I guess not this much, because this time we were on the clock, over times he would just fuss around half-heartedly. As soon as Lay had left, I stood up. I could feel my legs shake, but ignored it. I had to get ready. For my hyungs sake. Hanging the hoodie and shirt back up, I sighed before closing the doors to my wardrobe and taking a deep breath, going to get ready. The only thing I had in my head though as I changed, and headed out of the room too meet with the others was five words.

_**'I really miss you. Luhannie.'** _


End file.
